In addition to being used for correcting vision or blocking sunlight, eyeglasses have become widely utilized as fashion accessories. Eyeglass frames have temples that come in wide varieties of colors, shapes and sizes that provide aesthetically pleasing designs. While it is desired to accessorize with eyeglasses can prove to be quite expensive. For instance, one may wish to have a separate set of eyeglasses for certain type of outfit based on the color or design of the eyeglasses. This will cause an individual to have multiple pairs of eyeglasses to accessorize with multiple outfits.
To overcome this problem of needing multiple sets of eyeglasses to accessorize with multiple outfits, eyeglasses have been developed which provide detachable decorative pieces which attach to the outer sides of the temples. The decorative pieces may be magnetically attached or clipped to the eyeglass temples. The outer decorative pieces may be interchanged to provide eyeglasses with different designs to provide a variety of looks based on the desire of the user. Such designs are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,089,707; 6,957,890; and U.S. Pat. Pub. 2007/0273823. Which such designs provide the user with eyeglasses configurable into a variety of appearances, there still remains a need in the art for additional options to configure the appearance of eyeglasses.